Recreational activities, including shopping, often times necessitate a means to carry recreational accessories, or shopped items as the case may be. It is desirous to have convenient access to a carrying apparatus(es) for such purposes. It is also desirous to be alleviated of the burdens and restrictions associated with maintaining such convenient access to these carrying apparatus(es).
Light-weight shopping and tote bags exist. Currently, convenient access to such bags either requires a user to transport the bags on their person or having the bags marshalled at the recreational/shopping site. Both forms of convenient access impose restrictions on the user. Transporting the bags on their person imposes the burdens of stowing and hauling the bags, which can be unsightly, annoying, and awkward. Having the bags marshalled at the recreational/shopping site limits the user in exercising discretion regarding the type of bag to be used because the user is forced to use a bag that is most conducive to the operator of the recreational/shopping site. Furthermore, shopping establishments are increasingly becoming “bagless”, requiring patrons to bring and use their own bags. This effort to become bagless reduces cost for the business and is generally more salutary to environmental sustainability efforts by reducing refuse, especially plastic refuse. Even where shopping establishments have not become bagless, patrons frequently do not obtain a bag until after checking out. Therefore, patrons are forced to hand-carry their shopped items as they continue to peruse the store before finally checking out.
It is desirable to avail oneself of the benefits of both forms of convenient access while reducing the burdens and restrictions associated with either form. In doing so, it would be beneficial to have a device that would conveniently stow a plurality of bags in a compact and easily accessible manner. Additionally, that device would stow the bags in an aesthetically pleasing configuration. Another desirable feature is for the device itself to removably attach by way of a lanyard to purses, key chains, and the like.